LA VENGANZA DE LOS ALICORNIOS
by BloddyDemon
Summary: Tras lo ocurrido en historias crueles 2 Luna y Celestia están destrozadas, sin embargo no se quedarán quietas y tomarán venganza sobre su agresor.


Discordia se levantó después de unas buenas horas de sueño tras una sesión de diversión con Luna y Cadence, miró de forma cariñosa a la alicornio azul que dormía en la parte izquierda de la cama, no podía permitir que sus actos la hirieran, en ese momento algo pasó por su corazón, amaba a Luna, pero si después de todo Tirek era derrotado de nuevo por los elementos de la armonía su vida cambiaría, las princesas nunca le perdonarían por lo que había hecho… a no ser. En todos sus años de vida había aprendido muchos hechizos, tal vez uno de amnesia funcionara. El draconeqqus hizo aparecer una bolsa de terciopelo azul oscuro con líneas onduladas estampadas de color celeste; metió la garra de águila en el saco y cogió un puñado de polvo azul oscuro mezclado con brillos morados que le servirían para hacer olvidar a las princesas lo ocurrido en aquella habitación; los polvos cayeron por las cabezas de las alicornios somnolientas con la esperanza de que no recordasen nada cuando todo eso terminara. Tras él Tirek entró en la sala y habló con Discordia- Tengo una sorpresa para ti en la habitación central, vete a ver, yo volveré a encadenar a las princesas.- Tirek agarró a las tres yeguas y se marchó en dirección opuesta a Discord.

El draconeqqus marchó en la dirección que le había indicado el minotauro y entro en la sala que ahora se encontraba más iluminada. En una burbuja de magia de brillos rosas se encontraba atrapada una pegaso amarilla, de ojos grandes y azules; piel de un amarillo pálido y de pelo de un rosa tan claro que parecía una cascada de fresa - Fl…Fluttershy…- murmuró Discordia.- Discordia…¿por qué lo hiciste?... yo siempre confié en ti, y me traicionaste…. Como si yo no te importase nada….- la pequeña yegua lloriqueó escondiendo su rostro tras sus alas. A Discordia se le destrozó el corazón al ver esa escena, había herido a las princesas, y lo que es peor, había traicionado a la única verdadera amiga que había tenido en toda su vida, tenía que solucionarlo, que todo volviese a la normalidad.- Vaya, Discord, te encuentro justo a tiempo, voy a por Twilight, solo quiero su magia, y luego la trairé aquí, si quieres la puedo encadenar y ahorrarte tiempo.- Discordia indignado se dio la vuelta y con una mirada desafiante se irguió y dijo.- ¡NO! Se acabó Tirek, no voy a permitirlo, no seré tu esclavo, ni tampoco tu sirviente, no eres el dueño de mi vida, me has quitado a mis amigos y pienso recuperarlos.- Conque esas tenemos….- Tirek agarró a Discord por el cuello y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndole golpear la pared con la columna vertebral y provocándole un dolor intenso, Tirek lo introdujo en una burbuja antimagia junto a las mane six y abrió una grieta en el techo que lo dejó en las llanuras del everfree.- PRINCESA TWILIGHT.- gritó el enorme minotauro en busca de la cuarta poni lila apareció ante él con una posición desafiante- Por fin nos encontramos, princesa de la amistad, tú tienes algo que quiero y me lo vas a dar.- Ni en tus mejores sueños engendro satánico.- insultó agresiva Twilight.- Tirek avanzó velozmente contra su enemiga y Twilight hizo lo mismo, disparó un rayo con su cuerno con toda la energía mágica almacenada en lo más profundo de su ser y toda la rabia y dolor contenida durante esos días. Tras una gran humareda de polvo la alicornio pudo ver como su enemigo no solo no estaba aún en pie, sino que ni siquiera tenía un mínimo rasguño- ¿ soló eso?- cuestionó Tirek con una risa burlona.- Mi turno.- Tirek cargó una bola de fuego hacia Twilight, quien no pudo esquivarla y fue empujada por la misma hasta una montaña- Estamos muy igualados en fuerzas.- comentó Tirek- ¿qué tal un intercambio?- Tirek chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer a las mane six y a Discord – Tu magia y la de las otras princesas a cambio de tus amigos…- Twilight se quedó petrificada, el poder de todas las alicornios, a cambio de sus amigos.- Miró a los prisioneros en sus burbujas antimagia, en especial a sus amigas quienes la pedían agritos que no lo hiciera, pero sabía que sacrificarse por ellas salvaría Equestria de algún modo, Celestia se lo dijo.- Te daré mi magia…. A cambio de mis amigas.- Tirek sorbió su magia y libero a todos los prisionero , incluyendo a Discord, , quien la cedió el colgante que Tirek le había regalado, y entonces comprendió que eso era la llave que faltaba para abrir aquel cofre que había junto al árbol de la armoní y sus amigos corrieron a toda prisa por el bosque hasta la cueva donde se encontraba el cofre y la última llave que quedaba por introducir en la única cerradura vacía permitió salir del cofre un arco iris que golpeó el árbol de la armonía y que el elemento que cada poni representaba se reflejara en ella con poder intenso.- ¿¡ cómo es posible!? No tienes magia.- Te equivocas Tirek.- Dijo Twilight.- te habré dado mi magia de alicornio, pero nunca te harás con la magia más poderosa de todas: LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD.- Las mane six ataron a Tirek robándole la fuerza y quitándole la magia que había despojado a los ponis de toda Equestria para devolvérselos a sus dueños: los pegasos volvieron a volar y controlar el clima; los unicornios recuperaron su magia; y , por último, las princesas recuperaron las fuerzas y sus poderes para huir del tátaro, y con ellos, recuperaron la esperanza. Las tres acordaron que, pasase lo que pasase, nunca hablarían de lo ocurrido en el tártaro, JAMÁS.

Por fin, ellas estaban de nuevo el casa, Twilight había conseguido un nuevo hogar gracias al cofre tras la destrucción de la biblioteca por los ataques de Tirek y pese a que Twilight celebraba la victoria sobre el enemigo en Poniville junto a todos sus amigos, lo que realmente querían las tres alicornios era descansar.

(CELESTIA, CANTERLOT)

La princesa del sol caminó escoltada por los guardias junto a su hermana menor hasta sus aposentos correspondientes. - Princesa, descanse, después de lo que ha pasado la vendrá bien.- No me ha pasado nada.- dijo tajante la alicornio blanca.- y no necesito descansar, lo que necesito es ponerme al día y reparar todos los daños causados por Tirek.- El guardia no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa cuestión, pero debía confiar en la princesa, era su deber real.- Como deseéis…- El guardia cerró la puerta de la habitación y se marchó para volver al trabajo.

Tambaleante, Celestia se metió en el baño, y tumbada en el suelo con la cabeza metida en el lavabo empezó a vomitar, la sensación de los roces de Tirek aún estaban presentes en su cuerpo, llenó la bañera de porcelana con agua caliente y jabón de frambuesas, Se enjuagó la boca para quitarse el sabor a vómito de la lengua y se introdujo en la bañera de agua caliente, el agua parecía llevarse todos los malos recuerdos, y el olor del jabón la relajaba y la hacía olvidarse de sus problemas, se había recogido el pelo en una coleta lo que permitía la filtración de agua entre su crin y el cuello, dándola una agradable sensación.

Tras 20 minutos salió de la bañera, el agua se estaba enfriando, y pese a que podía calentar de nuevo el agua con su magia no estaba de humor para ello. Cogió una toalla morada de tono claro con las iniciales pc (princesa Celestia) en color morado oscuro, se secó lentamente el cuerpo empezando desde el cuello y se enrolló la toalla en el pelo sedoso de colores de primavera, alzó levemente la cabeza hasta dar cara a cara con su imagen reflejada en el espejo rectangular de marco dorado con grabados de nubes, arco iris, soles y medias lunas que rodeaban la lámina de cristal brillante, tras secarse, con su magia se puso su corona sobre su crin; seguidamente se colocó el collar que siempre lucia con una gema morada en forma de romo en el centro de la parte delantera y se colocó las cuatro herraduras de oro que siempre llevaba puestas para no ensuciarse los cascos. Tras salir del baño la princesa del sol se dirigió a paso lento por el largo pasillo, caminando por la suave alfombra roja de terciopelo hasta la sala del trono para continuar con sus labores reales.

(LUNA, CANTERLOT)

La princesa de la noche se encontraba en su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada con llave sus crines despeinadas tapaban los luceros muertos que una vez fueron sus ojos, ahora sin vida, intentando olvidar el mayor dolor que había experimentado en su vida, esto, superaba incluso el hecho de haberse convertido en Nightmare Moon para destronar a su propia hermana. Las cortinas estaban corridas, evitando la entrada de la luz del sol salvo por la pequeña ranura que quedaba entre los dos trozos de tela. Luna se sentía angustiada. El pecho se le agitaba violentamente moviendo levemente la sábana de tela azul que envolvía todo su cuerpo, movió sus patas lentamente fuera del colchón y se apoyó débilmente en la tarima de madera brillante, camino sin prisa hasta las cortinas y observó a través de la ranura de luz el patio interior del castillo, a esa hora su hermana estaría haciendo un descanso para relajarse unos minutos antes de volver a sus deberes reales, pero nada, ella no estaba allí. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se acercó al ojo de la cerradura para mirar quien lo visitaba, nadie. Se apartó de la puerta y vio a Discordia, erguido sobre sus dos patas traseras y con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.- ¿qué quieres Discordia?.- Dijo la alicornio molesta y de forma muy desagradable.- No puedo seguir así, sé que te hice daño, lo siento, pero, no sé porque lo hice, Tirek me prometió el mundo si yo le seguía en su batalla, me dio su palabra de que si le ayudaba te tendría a mi lado por toda la eternidad, y quería amarte hasta el fin de la favor, perdóname.- Luna vio que por los ojos de Discordia se filtraban unas cristalinas lágrimas de agua salada. Luna se acercó lentamente hasta apoyar su rostro bajo la cabeza del draconeqqus y este la envolvió con sus garras mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre su cabello azul lo más fuerte que pudo.- Lo siento, pero necesito tiempo, lo que ha pasado…. Lo que ha ocurrido, no puedo soportarlo, quisiera desaparecer para siempre, volver a estar en la luna, sola, sin que nadie me viera, al menos tu nunca me hiciste daño.- Discordia desvió la mirada, agradecía que ni Luna, ni Celestia; ni Cadence pudieran recordar nada de lo ocurrido gracias a su magia, pero sabía que lo que Luna decía no era verdad, la había hecho mucho daño, aunque ella nunca lo descubriría.

Mientras Luna y Discordia seguían hablando, Celestia había terminado sus deberes reales, soltó la pluma de tinta azul, enrolló de nuevo el pergamino blanco y tras levantarse lo apoyó sobre el trono dorado en el que había estado trabajando y salió de la sala por un largo y ancho pasillo con una alfombra de terciopelo morada hasta los jardines del castillo. Caminó unos pasos hasta el centro bajo la atenta mirada de los pegasos que vigilaban por las almenas todo el castillo. Celestia paró frente a un claro en el jardín entre unos arbustos donde había un pequeño estanque de piedras blancas y aguas cristalinas, a Celestia la gustaba quedarse allí cuando quería estar tranquila y alejarse un poco de la vida en el castillo. Recordaba que, cuando era muy pequeña, ella y su hermana Luna se escondían allí para jugar y evitar que su madre las explicara todas y cada una de las relaciones y eventos que había en el castillo para poder enseñarlas lo que futuramente deberían hacer como reinas. Su madre murió antes de que ellas cumplieran los 16 años, por lo que no pudieron realizar una ceremonia de coronación milenaria, en la que los padres transmitían sus poderes y su fuerza a sus hijas mediante su magia, por lo que no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntas, normalmente los alicornios son inmortales, a no ser que mueran debido a un ataque; sus padres murieron intentando salvarlas de Tirek, cuando él llegó a Equestria por primera vez, tras eso, ocurrió lo que todos sabían, cuando crecieron y se hicieron lo suficientemente fuertes lo derrotaron y enviaron al tártaro. Más tarde vencieron a Discordia, y por último se enfrentaron al rey Sombra, esa fue su última batalla cuerpo a cuerpo juntas, luego ocurrió el incidente de Nightmare moon, y a partir de ahí las mane six se encargaron de ser las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Desde ese momento decidió quedarse en el castillo con su hermana Luna, se acostumbró a vivir entre las paredes de aquel edificio blanco y se olvidó de la vida cotidiana de los ponis de su reino. Creía que así estaría segura, se equivocaba; si en vez de quedarse en el castillo hubiera huido junto con Cadence y su hermana, ese incidente no hubiera ocurrido.

No podía cambiar el pasado… pero si el futuro; rápidamente se levantó de la hierba y galopó velozmente hasta la sala de los guardias.- Princesa…- dijo una unicornio café con manchas blancas en el morro y las pezuñas.- Tráiganos a mi hermana y a mi nuestras armaduras y nuestros carruajes, es urgente.- el guardia la miró confundido, recibiendo una mirada seria como respuesta, a lo que él asintió con la cabeza.

Celestia caminó seria y decidida al cuarto de su hermana, ella ya llevaba puesto el traje de metal dorado de lucha que usó para enfrentarse al rey sombra. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermana con violencia.- Vístete.- ordenó. Luna se giró entre las sábanas de su cama mostrando su deprimido rostro que mostró un poco de miedo al ver la cara de su hermana.- ¿ que vamos hacer?...- JUSTICIA….

Las alicornios viajaron hasta la entrada del bosque Everfree con sus carruajes a los que pidieron que esperaran allí. Seguidamente se adentraron en el bosque, llegando hasta la cueva donde se encontraba el árbol de la armonía.- ¿estas segura de lo que quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Luna.- Sí.¿ y tú?- Luna hizo un gesto con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza. Amabas juntaron sus cuernos, dejando brotar de su unión un humo negro que agrietó el suelo dando lugar a unas escaleras rojas. Tomaron una respiración profunda y empezaron a bajar.

Las escaleras parecían infinitas, y cada vez más difíciles de pasar a cada escalón. Finalmente llegaron a su destino: el centro del tártaro, donde se encontraba una base circular rodeada de pinchos. Y dentro de ella, estaba Tirek; ahora desgarbado y débil, indefenso ante cualquier ataque.-Vaya, vaya, pero si son las princesas, ¿ a qué debo vuestra visita?- ¡ cierra el pico ser inmundo! Sabes perfectamente a qué venimos.- Tirek sonrió.- Si queréis que repita aquello…. Necesitaré estar más cómodo.- Celestia usó su magia para agarrar al minotauro por el cuello y estamparlo de espalda a la pared.- Tranquilo Tirek, esta vez las posiciones serán diferentes.- Celestia había conseguido un hechizo en la biblioteca que la permitía a Luna y a ella convertirse en sus versiones malvadas siendo conscientes de sus actos.- Es hora de que conozcas a Nightmare Moon y a Day Breaker…- ambas rieron, convirtiéndose en los poderosos seres que mencionaron y liberaron a Tirek, quien se dispuso a repetir sus actos.- ¿ crees que podrás hacer algo contra nosotras?- rio Luna- ¡INSIGNIFICANTE NECIO!- Luna disparóun rayo a Tirek que creó unas lianas que lo empezaron a amarrar de forma exagerada, impidiendo que la sangre llegase sus articulaciones, este castigo duró hasta que Luna, convertida en Nightmare Moon, viera que iba a quedarse inconsciente, y en ese momento se detuvo. Tirek fue liberado de las ataduras e intentó huir, pero el daño que habían causado sus amarres le impedían moverse. Nightmare Moon y Day Braker se juntaron y empezaron a volar en espiral creando un vórtice de magia de luz y oscuridad que fue directo a Tirek.

Tras el ataque Tirek no tenía mucho que ofrecer, sin magia, sin fuerza, estaba acabado; de su cuerpo solo quedaban huesos y la poca consciencia que tenía tras el ataque. Vio las caras de Nightmare Moon y Day Breaker acercarse a su rostro y contemplar sus bocas llenas de afilados y puntiagudos dientes….

Esa noche, tras lo ocurrido, las princesas se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, excepto Luna, quien trabajaba, en los sueños de Discordia.- ¿Luna?- dijo el draconeqqus con una mirada de culpabilidad y apartando los ojos de la alicornio.- He hablado con Cadence, ella no dirá nada jamás, pero yo necesito que hablemos…- ¡LUNA, LO SIENTO! Ya te dije lo que Tirek e prometió si me quedaba con él, tenerte conmigo, para siempre…- No necesitabas a Tirek para conseguirlo…- Discordia levantó su mirada llena de lágrimas para ver a la hermosa alicornio sonriendo. - Podemos intentarlo…. Pero llevará tiempo.- Somos inmortales, esperaría toda mi vida, si eso te hace sonreír otra vez.- Luna sintió la garra de Discordia en su mejilla y acercando su rostro al suyo compartieron un beso que los uniría para toda la eternidad….


End file.
